Coupable douceur
by Ariani Lee
Summary: La naissance de Furiae, vue par Caïm. Il devait à la base y avoir plusieurs OS mais ca n'a pas l'air d'interesser grand monde alors, je laisse celui ci et j'arrête.


**Auteur : **Ariani Lee Gore

**Série : **Drakengard

**Pairing : **Caim / Furiae

**Résumé : **un recueil de courts O.S. sur le couple Caim / Furiae… Parce que je trouve la fin de cette histoire trop triste et que je pense qu'elle n'a pas pu se monter la tête toute seule… Dans l'ordre chronologique.

**Note de l'auteur : Ces textes auront pour thème une relation incestueuse, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait le jeu. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez aller lire autre chose. Vous voilà prévenus.**

_Premier Verset :_

Naissance

Caim est mort de peur. Sa maman a hurlé toute la nuit. Il n'a que cinq ans, mais il est assez grand pour avoir compris tout ce qu'elle criait. Les malédictions, les suppliques.

Il a passé la nuit assis sur une chaise, à côté de la porte de la chambre, comme le veut la tradition royale. Et en tant que prince héritier, il ne peut pas montrer sa peur. Aussi, quand des servantes sortaient de la pièce, les bras chargés de linges ensanglantés et de bassines pleines d'eau souillée, il se raidissait et s'efforçait de regarder droit devant lui.

Son papa lui a expliqué que le bébé arrive et que tout devrait bien se passer. Son devoir est de rester auprès d'elle et celui de Caim, d'attendre sagement qu'on vienne le chercher en priant très fort pour que maman et le bébé s'en sorte au mieux.

A l'aube, elle a poussé un dernier hurlement, plus déchirant et beaucoup plus long que tous les autres. Il a senti ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et a bien failli se ruer dans la pièce, mais un autre bruit l'en empêcha. Les vagissements d'un bébé. Il en avait déjà entendu, et ce bruit soulagea grandement son inquiétude. Ca voulait dire que tout allait bien, non ?

La porte s'ouvre et une servante aux traits tirés mais à l'air content lui fait signe d'entrer.

- Venez voir, monseigneur, dit-elle à voix basse.

Caim se lève et la suit. Le lit de sa maman est caché derrière les rideaux fermés. Il aimerait bien aller la voir mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Son papa est encore près d'elle puisqu'il ne le voit pas dans la pièce. Mais au fond, une servante et une femme beaucoup plus âgée qu'il ne connaît pas sont penchées sur le berceau qui fut le sien quand lui-même n'était qu'un bébé. Les vagissements se sont tus. Il s'approche d'un pas timide. Arrivé à côté du berceau, il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder le bébé, mais il est trop petit et tout ce qu'il peut apercevoir, c'est un bout de tête, recouvert d'un duvet brun. Il lève les yeux vers la vieille femme qui lui sourit.

- Vous avez une petite sœur, mon prince, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Une petite princesse, belle comme un ange.

Caim sent son cœur bondir de joie. Il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas un garçon. Tous les frères qu'il avait vus se bagarraient. Les filles par contre, étaient douces et gentilles. Il avait eu envie d'une petite sœur, qu'il pourrait protéger… Là, il serait d'accord pour se battre.

Son père sortit de derrière les rideaux. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais il s'approcha en souriant. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et lui sourit.

- Papa, je peux la voir, s'il te plaît ? demande t'il d'une petite voix.

Le roi le souleva et Caim pu pencher la tête par-dessus le berceau.

- Elle sera belle comme le jour, dit-il à son tour.

Caim était perplexe quand à ces déclarations. Sa petite sœur ressemblait à tous les autres bébés qu'il avait vus. Elle était emmaillotée dans du plus beau linge, certes, et sa peau était plus belle, plus propre. Mais son visage, son petit nez, sa bouche en forme de bouton de rose, n'étaient pas différents de ceux des autres petites filles qu'il avait vues.

Ce qui n'était pas commun, c'était le sentiment qui lui gonflait le cœur à cet instant. Ca ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait quand ses parents venaient l'embrasser le soir, avant qu'il ne dorme, mais en dix mille fois plus fort, comme si son cœur était devenu trop gros pour sa petite poitrine. Il tendit la main pour la toucher et le roi se pencha en avant pour qu'il puisse caresser ses cheveux. Il la retira bien vite pour ne pas la déranger.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle, votre majesté ? demanda la sage-femme qui regardait le père et le fils d'un air attendri.

- Elle s'appelle Furiae, répondit le roi. Ca te plaît ? demanda t'il à Caim qui observait toujours sa petite sœur d'un air captivé.

Le garçonnet hocha la tête sans détourner le regard. Ca l'intéressait beaucoup moins maintenant, de voir sa maman. Personne ne disait rien à ce sujet, c'était donc qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, point.

A partir de ce jour (et ce fait était remarquablement net dans cet esprit si jeune) Furiae deviendrait le centre du monde pour Caim, la chose la plus importante. Pour elle, il déplacerait des montagnes.

Maintenant, il voulait qu'elle grandisse vite. Pour voir si les adultes avaient raison, si elle deviendrait aussi belle que le jour, ou que les anges sur les tableaux.

Il espérait que oui…

**C&F**

**Voilà le premier chapitre. Si ça vous a plu (ou tout simplement si vous avez lu, parce qu'il y a si peu de fics en français que je doute d'avoir des lecteurs) laissez moi une petite review. Et si vous avez une idée d'un autre site ou je peux poster une fics comme celle-ci, j'attends vos conseils !**


End file.
